Mistletoe
by sora-takenouchi11
Summary: A late Taiora Christmas fic. What hapens when a strage little plant called Mistletoe makes it way to Odaiba? Please r/r!


Okay, I know it's a bit late for a Christmas fic, and it's a Taiora, but I hope you  
like it, considering I haven't written a fic in such a long time and I think the quality  
of my writing has gone waaay down.  
  
Taichi sat on the corner of his plain white bed-sheets that laid upon his bed with  
ease after several hours of himself struggling to get the bed-sheets on perfectly.  
He fell on his back, exhausted, never knowing that such a simple task could be  
so difficult. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead carefully, then motioned his  
hair back.   
  
"Taichi Yagami get your butt up and help me deliver these Christmas  
gifts!" Even though the Yagami family alike knew that Christmas was two  
weeks ago, Mrs.Yagami felt as if it was the appropriate time to give gifts out  
even if Christmas really wasn't celebrated in the grand country of Japan.   
  
"Mama, get Hikari to help you!" Taichi shut his eyes tight while he called  
out to his mother.   
  
"She's at her friends!" Mrs.Yagami yelled back at her son of the age of  
fifteen.   
  
"Then how 'bout I go to my friends and then you can have all the free time  
in the world to have fun by yourself!" Taichi responded.   
  
"You're coming and that's final!" Mrs.Yagami slammed the door to his  
room open and a large bang could be heard echoing throughout the apartment  
located in central Odaiba that seemed to have been the center of yet another  
earthquake.   
  
Taichi sighed nervously and stood to his bare feet. He glanced at his  
mother for a second then walked past her. He put his new brown leather jacket  
on that was a size too big for the growing boy. He did all this in silence but  
when he was ready, he was ready. "Mom, come on!"   
  
"But honey, I have to put on my makeup!" Mrs.Yagami looked into the  
bathroom mirror that showed her perfect reflection.   
  
"You make me do all these chores for you and then you aren't ready!?  
What have you been doing!?" Taichi demanded of his young mother.   
  
"Making fungus cookies!" His mom tilted her head to the side, which in  
effect, made her perfect line of eye-liner, be not so perfect.   
  
Taichi sighed once more and then just remembered...that he hadn't  
bought his best friend Sora anything. "Mom! Did you buy a present for Sora?"   
  
"I bought her...Oh wait! I made her the fungus cookies!" His mom  
exclaimed with a energetic voice.   
  
"Sora doesn't like fungus cookies!" Taichi slammed his head against the  
door. "We have to get her some thing she loves!"   
  
"Oh?" Mrs.Yagami poked her head out of the bathroom door. "Why?"  
She smiled slyly.   
  
Taichi stood a bit shocked and felt the blood rush to his head.  
"Well...'cause she's been my friend for a really long time!" He smiled and  
laughed a bit.   
  
"If your telling me you have a girlfriend mister, you're too young and I  
won't allow it. Do I have to have a talk with Ms.Takenouchi?" Mrs.Yagami stood  
out of the bathroom, her hands on her hips.   
  
"..Sora? My girlfriend? We're just good friends Mom. I wouldn't go out  
with her, it might ruin our friendship..." Taichi's voice trailed off like the wind  
carrying a leaf upon a gentle winter breeze.   
  
"Oh? So you have considered her being your girlfriend. Is that it?"  
Mrs.Yagami took a step towards him.   
  
"Mom! Can we just go?" Taichi felt exhausted mentally and physically  
and wasn't up to the challenge of having an argument with his mom.   
  
~`~`~`~`~   
  
"Sora, honey? Have you given everybody those pretty red flowers I  
ordered?" Ms.Takenouchi sat at the living room table, sipping a bit of herbal  
tea.   
  
"Just about...I just need to give one to the Yagami's." Sora smiled, while  
tying on one single peppermint candycane to the red and green highly  
decorated plant pot. "I should get something extra for Taichi though..." She  
whispered to herself, her fingers lingering on the candy cane. "Mama! I'm going  
to the mall, I'm going to buy Taichi a little something extra..."   
  
"Oh?" Ms.Takenouchi looked up from her tea. "Why?"   
  
"Well...'cause he's been my best friend for a really long time!" Sora  
blushed slightly, raising her sleeve to her face.   
  
"If your telling me you have a boyfriend hunny, you're too young and I  
won't allow it. Do I have to have a talk with Mrs.Yagami?" Ms.Takenouchi stood  
up fully, looking at her daughter sitting on the floor.   
  
"..Taichi? My boyfriend? Mama, we're just good friends! I wouldn't go out  
with him, it might ruin our friendship..." Sora looked back down towards the red  
flower that rested in a pool of gentle water that rickled everytime her mother  
took a step.   
  
"Oh? So you have considered him being your boyfriend. Is that it?"  
Ms.Takenouchi looked at her daughter concerned.   
  
"Mama...I'm going to the mall okay?" Sora stood up and waved. "Bai!"  
She shut the apartment door behind her with a slight bang as the water in the  
pot rippled.   
  
"Odaiba central mall, the best mall in all Japan." Sora announced to  
herself as she walked in. She wore a long pink sweater that hung well over her  
hands, and a short dark slightly ruffled mini-skirt that could barley be seen. She  
held her purse close and walked into the nearest mall that read: '75% off all  
Christmas items.'   
  
Sora walked in, a bit amazed of all the items that where so...Christmasy.  
She held up a small piece of a green plant that had a small aroma. "What is  
this?" She turned towards a saleslady dressed in the store uniform.   
  
"That's...mistletoe." The saleslady looked a little distressed while trying  
to say the strange American word.   
  
"And what does...mistletoe do?" Sora held it up to her face.   
  
"Well, when you put it above let's say, you and your boyfriends-"   
  
"I don't have a boyfriend!" Sora cut her off.   
  
"Let's just say...you and your close guy friend. Okay, so it's like above  
your two's head, so then like you two like kiss!" The young saleslady spun  
around in a circle, broom in hand. "Oh Hideo! Oh Hideo!" She kissed the broom  
quite passionately.   
  
Sora blinked twice while placing the mistletoe down back in it's stand.  
She looked throughout the store just a bit more until she found the perfect thing  
for Taichi.   
  
~`~`~`~`~   
  
Taichi arrived at Odaiba Central mall, he wore a green 'Triangle' brand  
shirt, and brown baggy shorts just as usual. He went to the closest store which  
had a huge sign reading, '75% all Christmas items.' He walked in the store,  
pushing a rather small group of what looked like England tourists out of his  
way. He looked from side to side of the store until he found a perfect little plan  
that he knew Sora would just love.   
  
~`~`~`~`~   
  
Sora fiddled with the keys in her apartment door until it opened perfectly.  
"Mama?" She looked around then fell on her couch exhausted. She put her feet  
on the table then turned the television on to Yu Yu Hakusho. It wasn't exactly  
the kind of show someone like her would watch, but she seemed to have  
enjoyed it.   
  
"Hello? Helloooo?" Taichi stood at the door of the Takenouchi's resident.   
  
Sora looked up, then answered the door, knowing that it was her best  
friend Taichi.   
  
Taichi knocked on the door until Sora opened it and he still knocked, a  
small brown bag in his other hand. "Oh." He stood, a bit surprised and  
embarrassed that the door was already open. "I got you something for  
Christmas, I know it's kind of late." He let himself in, falling back on the couch.   
  
Sora sat next to him, "I got you something too." She smiled, tilting her  
head slightly to the side. "Here, let me go wrap it, it's in my room." She handed  
him the black television controls that sat on the brown table.   
  
"You don't have to wrap it. I didn't wrap yours and it would make me feel  
bad." Taichi held out the brown paper bag.   
  
"Let me go get it." Sora said, sprinting to her room then back to where  
Taichi sat comfortably. "Here." She held out the bag that had to have several  
times larger then Taichi's.   
  
Taichi put it on his lap then opened the bag revealing a soccer ball, but in  
the traditional green and red Christmas colors. "Like it?" Sora asked nervously.   
  
"Love it." He smiled as Sora sat back next to him on the couch. "Here's  
yours."   
  
Sora opened her bag and to her surprise it was a single piece of  
mistletoe. She picked it up, and put it above her's and Taichi's head.   
  
Taichi looked at her a bit confused until Sora moved closer to his face  
and kissed him with such grace and beauty that Taichi enjoyed it and  
slyly...sneaked his tongue into her mouth. Sora didn't realize that such a  
simple kiss that she had started could turn into what she was doing. She slid  
her own tongue into his and favored the taste of...the candycane that her mom  
must have delivered. Sora pulled back, a bit surprised, she held her hand close  
up to her bright blushing face.   
  
  
  
Okay, I know its a bad place to end but I felt as if this isn't nearly my best work.  
Please review and visit my site which is a Taiora shrine: www.oneweek.cjb.net  
Thanx. 


End file.
